Maps (Evolved Remix)
the remix to Maroon 5's "Maps" (feat. JWTM)..... Maroon 5's "Maps (Evolved Remix)" (feat. JWTM) Lyrics Verse 1 (Adam Levine & JWTM): I miss the taste of a sweeter life I miss the conversation I’m searching for a song tonight I’m changing all of the stations I like to think that we had it all We drew a map to a better place But on that road I took a fall Oh baby why did you run away? Pre-Hook (Adam Levine & JWTM): I was there for you In your darkest times I was there for you In your darkest nights Hook (Maroon 5 & JWTM): But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst, down on my knees And you said you had my back So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me So I’m following the map that leads to you The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Ain't nothing I can do (hold on I'm on my way) The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Following, following, following to you The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Ain't nothing I can do (hold on I'm on my way) The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Following, following, following Verse 2 (Adam Levine & JWTM): I hear your voice in my sleep at night Hard to resist temptation Cause something strange has come over me And now I can’t get over you No, I just can’t get over you Pre-Hook (Adam Levine & JWTM): I was there for you In your darkest times I was there for you In your darkest nights Hook (Maroon 5 & JWTM): But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst, down on my knees And you said you had my back So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me So I’m following the map that leads to you The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Ain't nothing I can do (hold on I'm on my way) The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Following, following, following to you The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Ain't nothing I can do (hold on I'm on my way) The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Following, following, following Bridge (Adam Levine & JWTM): Oh oh oh (gonna need more advice) Oh oh oh (time to go pay the price) Yeah yeah yeah (going on strong) Oh oh oh (no time to think twice) (Repeat "following, following, following" adlibs x4) I was there for you Oh, in your darkest time Oh, I was there for you Oh, in your darkest nights (x2) But I wonder (but I've wondered)... Verse 3 (JWTM): You were obviously my path from the start of it (start of it) Proactively the real one to those lost youngins (lost youngins) Using people just to love you, need your rebound? Can't explain how wrong it is when hypnotized from you Doesn't make sense now but I wrote your letter like years ago Way before you didn't know me, bent space-time control Plans backfire at midnight while trying Mission: Impossible Octopuses hunt you down outside the water growing backwards Kinda wondering why ever left me cause I wasn't up to any mischief Telling me to move on when I wanna move ahead with you Held up a bargain when taxes bothered in when needed paid Past memories can't really disturb our peace, that's out last issue... Pre-Hook (Adam Levine & JWTM): (JWTM): Promise me, that you were my baby from that time machine Supposed to be kept private obviously you actually thought was over, over, over for you love (Adam & JWTM): See I was there for you ohh in the darkest night (following, following, following x2) Ohh I was there for you ohh in the darkest night (your damn right, here we go again and better yet don't tell your friends) Evolved Hook (Maroon 5 & JWTM): But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst, down on my knees And you said you had my back So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me So I’m following the map that leads to you The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Ain't nothing I can do (and I'm sill evolving) The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Following, following, following to you The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Ain't nothing I can do (and I'm sill evolving) The map that leads to you (hold on I'm on my way) Following, following, following Category:Songs Category:Maroon 5 Songs Category:Featured JWTM Songs